Freeing Cybertron
by Aquaformer
Summary: I don't own transformers, just having fun with them. Sequel to Betrothed, disclaimers inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, I am just playing around with them. This will have slash and m preg. If you aren't a fan of such, please don't continue reading. Otherwise, please enjoy. This is going to be a sequel to Betrothed.

Optimus looked out at the crown that had gathered for the announcement he had made. He wasn't sure at first what the others would think, but when he saw how all the bots cheered at Optimus' announcement, he was pleased. "Thank you, my fellow Autobots. Each one of you and even the ones who didn't make it have made this day what it is. Without their help and your help, we would not be able to have a free Cybertron. The thanks goes to you."

The bots cheered more. They were glad that Optimus had done away with the old feudal system requirements. "Prime, sir, if I may ask, what are we to do with the kingdom areas?" A random mech asked.

"We will turn them into citadels, with the capital citadel of Cybertron being Iacon" Optimus answered, hoping all would be okay with that.

"Why should Iacon be the capital? Why not another citadel?" A random femme asked.

"I can see that you all have your own opinion on things. I will tell you what. Once all the citadels are restored there will be a vote as to which citadel will be the capital. And once that is settled, then that is where the Prime and the counsel will settle. For temporary purposes until all the citadels are restored, I will remain near Iacon" Optimus answered, hoping this sounded more fair.

"That sounds good to us" yet another random bot answered and the others agreed. All were glad that they would have a say once all the citadels that had been destroyed were restored. It made sense for now that the Prime and his family would remain in Iacon until all the other areas were restored.

Soon the bots were dismissed from the gathering and Optimus looked to his mate and their body guards. "If you all wish to be free to go on your own, you are free. You have no obligation to stay and guard us. We are no different from any other bot."

Mirage understood what Optimus saying and Mirage looked to Ironhide and all the minibots. Hide answered first. "I promised to your parents I wouldn't leave your side to protect you. And I don't go back on my promises even if bots are gone or things change. I will stay."

Optimus nodded and looked to the bots that Mirage had picked as guards. Bee spoke first. "Much like Ironhide, I made a vow to guard Mirage no matter what. I am not leaving, nor is my family." Jumper just nodded and agreed with his mate. That just left Jumper and his family and the three single minibots.

"We want to stay close if needed, but we do want a real place of our own near by wherever your family is" Charger revealed. He didn't want to leave but he did want his family to have their own place.

"Granted" both Optimus and Mirage answered at the same time, surprising Charger and his mate, but they were happy to hear it,

"And you three?" Optimus asked, unsure.

"Optimus, sir, you and your mate were the first larger bots we met that accepted us. We owe you both muc, but we would like the same as Charger and his family, a place of our own near wherever you dwell" Red tide answered for the three.

"It shall be done, my friends" Mirage answered before Optimus could. All the bots were happy. Now, it was just a matter of how long the rebuilding of Cybertron would take to see where they would all end up.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Prowl and Jazz were excited. They had dreamed of a day like this for so long. "I'm so glad that the war is over and Cybertron is going to be free" Jazz blurted our.

"Me too, Jazz. But first, the damage must be assessed before we can rebuild" Prowl responded.

"What a killjoy" Jazz retorted.

Prowl turned to his mate. "I wasn't trying to be a killjoy. I was just trying to remind us that while we are on a free Cybertron, there will be work ahead to turn our world into a welcoming home." Jazz just nodded. He was ready for whatever was to come now that Cybertron would be free.


	2. Chapter 2

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Elsewhere in the underground base, other bots were happy about hearing the news that Optimus had announced. "I can't believe this" a bot named Shooter said.

"Me neither, as I would never have thought a Prime would change the old system" Hound stated.

"But Optimus doesn't seem like most recent Primes" another bot, named Posh replied. He was older and had lived through three Prime/Kings.

"Well, you would know better than us, Posh" Hound stated, respecting the older bot and his experience.

"So, how bad do you think the surface is?" Shooter asked, obviously young and having never fought in the war that just ended.

"Well, Megatron's m.o. was to totally annihilate things, so I think many areas will need to be totally rebuilt" Posh stated, having been too old to fight but knowing how the bot could be thanks to reports.

"You are right, Posh. Megatron obliterated the surface level, but now we have a chance to rebuild a free Cybertron" Hound stated, having fought in many battles of the recently ended war.

"The sooner we start, the better" Shooter enthusiastically blurted out.

Posh and Hound had to laugh. "Were we ever that young?" Posh asked, a smile on his faceplates. He was glad to see a young bot so happy.

"I don't know, but I agree with Shooter. The sooner we start rebuilding, the sooner all will be able to live free" Hound stated. Shooter blushed a bit but was glad that they had not made fun of him. All hoped that Cybertron would be able to be restored

Elsewhere, having made his way home, Mirage tried to watch his little ones on his own. He didn't want to be a bother to any of his minibot friends, including Bee and Jumper. Mirage knew it was hard work with having so many, but Mirage was glad of two things – one, none of his sparklings would be betrothed to anyone, and two, for the foreseeable future, none would have to fight in an awful war. Mirage was happy that things had taken a turn for the better.

Meanwhile, having taken some time of their own and not realizing Mirage had "wiggled" away from the watchful optics of the other mini cons, Bee and Jumper enjoyed time with their family. So far it was just Bee, Jumper, and their three precious femmes who were continuing to thrive as they grew. Jumper smiled, happy to have them. Bee sighed a bit. He loved his mate and his little ones, but he felt like he wanted more. "What's on your mind, love?" Jumper asked, noticing his mate's face plate appeared sad.

Bee looked down at first before sighing. Jumper knew how to read the yellow minibot too well. "I love you, my dear, and I love our precious little ones. But my spark seems to call for more little ones to love, now that the war is over" bee replied.

Jumper just smiled. "That is probably just Primus wanting to increase the population as he lost so many in the infernal war" Jumper replied.

"Are you upset that I want more sparklings?" Bee asked, worried.

"No, my love. Once we have a chance, we will try for more" Jumper said. Bee just held his mate, happy that they would be able to try again. It truly was a new beginning for everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Meanwhile, Optimus, who had briefly stopped at his office, went outside the base on an exploratory mission. He wanted to see just how devastated the planet was thanks to the destructive power of Megatron and the crazed bot's anger. Ironhide went with the Prime, refusing to leave the bot alone in case of rogue decepiticons that had yet to be caught. Hide knew Optimus wasn't going to like what he saw. The first place they stopped was the former kingdom of Iacon, as it was close by. It looked like it had survived, but barely.

"It seems they didn't flatten Iacon" Optimus stated, a bit surprised.

"Most likely cause the used it as a base" Hide stated, especially seeing all the debris around.

"I never realized that they were so close to us. But it would explain a lot" Optimus answered. He moved into the former kingdom and found many remains, bots he had known when he was younger. Optimus sighed hard, as this was a part of war that he hated. "Each and every bot who was lost during this war will receive a proper entombment, regardless of what their status in life was or anything else."

Hide saw what Optimus did. "Are you sure that is what you want, Optimus. As these will not be the only ones we find" Hide asked, knowing that their would be more the further they explored the planet.

Optimus glared at Hide for that, feeling like Hide was trying to be classist again. "I don't care what kingdom they were from of what their former status was. Now that Cybertron is freed, all shall receive a proper burial, as their sacrifice was as vital to our win as us who fought and lived to tell about it."

Hide smiled at that. He knew Optimus was a different type of Prime and this proved it. "Your father would be so proud of you and what you have done for Cybertron and the bots who sought you out for refuge" hide stated, unaware that the loss still affected Optimus.

Optimus only nodded. He didn't want to think of his parents, as they had been a casualty of the war and he knew if he dwelt on that, he wouldn't be able to be as effective of a Prime, as it would make him too focused on mourning and not on rebuilding. The pair soon left the former kingdom, neither having gone into the castle and seeing the remains of Optimus' parents that Megatron had stuck on the ceiling of the castle. For now, they needed to see just how much damage had been done to Cybertron and how much effort it would take to repair the planet. Optimus just hoped it wasn't too much or bots might start to rebel at the level of work required.


	4. Chapter 4

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While Optimus was out and about exploring what was left of Cybertron and its former kingdoms, Mirage thought of something – he thought about the terrible sight he had observed the one time that he had been in the castle in Iacon before Megatron had caught the illusionist. Mirage knew Optimus would flip if the now Prime saw his parents' remains in such a state. And so, determined to help, Mirage left his sparklings with the minibots and headed out with a couple other bots.

"Where are we going, sir?" One of the bots asked, surprised to be asked to help.

"Please, I am no sir, and I need your help as well as Skyfire's help to complete something that needs to be done" Mirage explained to the young mech, who was almost as big as the full grown Skyfire.

"Where are we headed, Mirage?" Skyfire asked, wanting to know why the illusionist had asked the two larger bots for assistance but didn't want to ask the Prime.

"Optimus is busy surveying the planet, but I need your assistance with something that if Optimus saw it, it would bother him greatly" Mirage carefully explained.

Soon, the three were at the castle in Iacon. Mirage swallowed hard before entering, as what had occurred the last time Mirage had gone in was still fresh in the bot's mind. But seeing that he was doing something for the Prime, Mirage carefully made his way inside, just inside the castle. "Why are we stopping here, Mirage?" The young mech asked, a bit puzzled.

"Look… up" Mirage barely managed to get out. Skyfire and the young mech looked up and saw what Mirage had seen on his last visit to this castle.

"What's that?" The younger mech asked, a bit puzzled at the mess that was on the ceiling.

Mirage sighed heavily. "Those are the remains of Sentinel Prime and his mate Elita 1. They were the leaders of Most of Cybertron and they were our current Prime's parents" Mirage explained. "Megatron did this as a warning to others."

Skyfire, though gentle, was angered by this. "They don't deserve this" Skyfire stated.

"This is why I asked for your help. I want to help these two be properly entombed before Optimus finds them like this" Mirage explained. The other two mechs nodded and helped carefully remove the metal frames from where they had been. And with Mirage's help, the remains were cleaned up, restored a bit, and then placed in a proper entombment device. Mirage was relieved that his mate would never see what had been done with his parents. "Thank you for your help, my friends."

"You are welcome, Mirage" Skyfire quickly answered.

The other, younger mech wasn't sure about all of this. "What's wrong, Skipper?" Mirage asked the young mech.

Skipper sighed. "I… I lost my parents in this war. Are they just going to be left to rust because they were poor?" Skipper asked tears in his optics and looking to Mirage for an answer.

"Skipper, I know for a fact that Optimus plans to make sure every bot whose remains are found are properly entombed, no matter what their prior status was" Mirage revealed.

"How do you know so much, Mirage sir?" Skipper asked.

"Because, I am Optimus' mate and he told me that that was his plan. No matter what their status was in life, all bots will be properly entombed" Mirage answered. Skyfire just smiled while Skipper was stunned. However, once the shock wore off, Skipper gave Mirage a big hug. Mirage allowed it as he could tell it meant so much to the young mech. And with the, the three started working on finding bots to help properly entomb all the remains found in Iacon. They started there because it was close and because Optimus had not said anything about safe travel further than Iacon. Mirage could only hope Optimus would be happy at this start once the Prime returned.


	5. Chapter 5

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While Mirage and the two mechs with him were working in Iacon, preparing to entomb or entombing those lost during the war, Optimus and Ironhide had managed to reach Kaon, where Mirage had come from. The old kingdom looked awful and they weren't even inside the walls yet.

"It doesn't look like many survived the attack here" Ironhide stated, looking at he gate that barely hung against the broken wall.

"We must go inside and see all the damage that was done, as it is the only way we will know just how much repair it will need in order to become its own free citadel" Optimus responded, carefully walking over the pieces of crumbled wall. He had transformed inti his bipedal mode because the opening into the former kingdom was not wide enough for his semi mode. Hide transformed to his bipedal mode as well and the two went into walled in area that used to be the kingdom of Kaon.

Their optics were met by utter chaos and devastating destruction. Many here apparently hadn't received the warning about Megatron when the bot was on the attempted rise to power, and so many were taken doing routine, mundane things. The hardest thing to see were the sparklings who had met an untimely end thanks to the attack by Megatron. "I don't think many had a chance to escape the coming attack" Hide stated.

"My father told me through the Matrix that he had warned every kingdom, but Onyx and Quartz who ruled Kaon didn't take the warning from my father seriously" Optimus revealed. "I am not surprised to find so many here caught unaware because Onyx and Quartz refused to take the warning seriously."

"This will be an even greater challenge to repair" Hide stated, stunned at the utter devastation.

"Before we go, we must find the remains of Onyx and Quartz. I don't want Mirage to see them if they are in bad condition" Optimus stated, carefully moving around the remains of the bots who had been caught unawares. Hide followed, careful, as a rogue bot could be hiding in this destroyed kingdom. Hide still wanted to protect Optimus no matter what.

The soon reached the castle of Kaon. It was obvious that it had bee attacked and badly burned. Optimus knew by that fact that he wasn't going to like what he found inside. He still went in, knowing he had to protect his mate from what may have happened to Onyx and Quartz. It didn't take long to find the charred remains. They had obviously been left in a manner to send a warning to whoever found them. Optimus shook his head before trying to find something to properly entomb the pair's charred remains. He soon found something, and placed the remains in it, locking the chamber so Mirage would never see what happened to his parents. "This place is in desperate need of repair" hide stated.

"I agree but until all are accounted for and properly entombed and the rebuild started, this kingdom will not be marked as safe to travel to alone. There are too many places for a dangerous bot to hide" Optimus stated. Hide nodded and the pair left, unaware of a small tail that was now following them. The little one hoped these two big bots would help the little one to safety. Only time would tell.


	6. Chapter 6

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

The small bot continued to follow the larger two bots. The small bot wasn't a sparkling, but was a youngling. He was one a minibot and one of only a handful of bots who had survived the attack on and fall of Kaon. He had come above to see if it was safe to leave when he spotted the two larger bots. The small bot knew none of the others would emerge unless the small bot returned and indicated things were safe. The small bot also had no idea who these two were, but something told the young bot that it would be okay to approach these two good sized bots.

Hide soon sensed something, as he was trained to do so. "Prime, does it feel like we are being followed?" Hide asked over the comm so that if they were being followed, the following bot or other object would not realize the two larger bots knew something or some one was following.

"Yes" Prime responded via comm and both larger bots stopped and transformed into their bipedal modes, preparing in case this following object was a rogue bot.

The minibot youngling, a mech named Clipper, soon noticed the two bots had stopped and transformed. Hoping it was not the wrong thing to do, Clipper transformed, hoping these bots would help him. "Who are you and why do you approach us?" Optimus asked.

Clipper was nervous and knelt before the larger bot. "Please, sir. I am a youngling. I and a few others survived the fall of Kaon. I was sent up as a scout to see if it was safe for the few of us who remain to come forth."

Optimus and Hide were shocked. "How do we know you speak the truth?" Hide asked, wanting to be sure. It was not that he wanted to scare the young bot, but Hide didn't want Optimus to be led into a trap.

"All I can offer is to show you where the few of us survived. We didn't have much, but we went to a secret area another minibot, Bumblebee, had built years ago and had let my father know of before Bumblebee was asked to be the protector of Onyx and Quartz. Bee only let a handful of bots know because he wasn't able to tell more due to being constantly on guard in the castle" clipper added. It was then that Optimus relaxed slightly.

"Alright, lead the way, but do know that if you are lying, the consequences will not be pleasant" Optimus announced. Clipper nodded and began to lead the two larger to the secret area that he had survived the war in. The two larger bots just hoped that this wasn't a trap. Clipper just hoped the others would be okay with the help Clipper was bringing. Clipper had no idea he was bringing the Prime and the Prime's bodyguard. Clipper just knew he and the other remaining bots needed help and safety.


	7. Chapter 7

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus and Ironhide carefully followed the young, small bot, both the bigger bots keeping their systems on high alert. They did not want to fall into a trap. Clipper, wanting to save the few remaining bots of Kaon, led the two bigger bots on towards where the safe area had been. Optimus was a bit surprised when the small bot led the pair to a different part of the broken kingdom wall. Optimus and hide could easily fit through the opening in the vehicle modes and even side by side. Hide was extremely cautious, as this area looked dangerous thanks to all the damage from when Megatron had attacked.

"We are here, sirs" Clipper stated, stopping in front of a dilapidated building.

"No one could have survived that building crashing" Hide blurted out. He didn't realize that the building was not the safe area.

"No, we want want in on the other side of this old road" Clipper carefully answered, pointing out what looked to be what earthlings would call a man hole cover, though this was a bit bigger, as bots were bigger, though it didn't look like a bot the size of Optimus or Hide would fit through the opening.

"I think we will have to wait up here, as I don't think we will fit through there" Optimus stated, still hoping this wasn't a trap.

"Okay. One question, may I ask who you are so I can tell the others?" Clipper asked, having failed to ask sooner.

"I am Optimus Prime" Optimus stated. The name didn't mean much to the young one, but the older bots in the safe area would recognize it instantly.

"Thank you, sir. I will go down and let them know" Clipper stated, easily fitting down into the tight quarters. He went to see the others.

"I wonder how many could have possibly survived" hide carefully said to Optimus.

"I guess it depends on how big Bee made it before he had to give up on it" Optimus replied.

Meanwhile, Clipper ran to the handful of bots who remained. All were mechs, Clipper's father Winder, Clipper's two brothers Slider and Shifter, their older neighbor Slicker, Clipper's friend Swift who had been saved by Clipper's father, and two random mechs that had become friends Dirge and Driftwood. They were older that Clipper's father but only just slightly. All seven were surprised to see Clipper return.

"Why have you returned so soon, my son. Does the war still rage on?" Winder asked, fearful.

"No, it's not that. I didn't see any fighting, but I found two bots that were wandering the old kingdom. I wasn't sure who they were but I know they were safe to approach as they had Autobot symbols on them" Clipper replied.

"Are you sure they are not scouts?" Slicker asked.

"I don't think they were…" Clipper tried to answer.

"Did either of them have a name?" Dirge asked, unaware of the shock the older bots would be in.

"Well, the bigger one said his name was Optimus Prime" clipper answered, having no idea the significance of the name.

"The Prime is here?" Driftwood asked in shock.

Clipper didn't get a chance to respond before Winder stated, "if the Prime is here, we must go forth. He would not be out with just his guard if the war is not over." The others agreed, and soon, all eight headed back up.

Hide and Optimus were stunned. They had no idea how many had survived. Winder took one look at the Prime, knelt down and bent before the Prime, not realizing that Optimus had changed the way Cybertron would be run. The others followed Winder's lead,

"Please, I don't require anyone to bow to me. I may be Prime, but Cybertron will be free once it is rebuilt. It won't have kingdoms, but instead, citadels. Even though the Prime will still be the top bot, it will also be run by a counsel who will be elected by the people, one bot from each citadel" Optimus explained. The eight were shocked, but grateful to hear that.

"Are there any other survivors of Kaon?" Clipper asked.

"A few. One is my mate, Mirage" Optimus replied.

"The prince lives?" They asked.

"Yes, he does, but he just wants to be a regular bot now" Optimus replied.

Wonder smiled. He remembered Mirage. "That's how Mirage has always been. Just wanting to be a regular bot." The older bots of the troop of eight nodded. Optimus smiled and soon led the troop back to the current Autobot base as it would be safer for now. Hide followed. They all hoped that things would be safe as they traveled. Optimus could only hope Mirage wouldn't flip out at this discovery. Surveying more of Cybertron could wait, for now, getting these newly found bots to safety was top priority.


	8. Chapter 8

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus and Hide carefully led the eight minibots back towards the Autobot's underground base just outside of Iacon. While the older bots thought little of it, as they had been lower class bots on their Kingdom, the four youngling were amazed. "Is…Is that really Iacon?" Shifter asked, he was curious as he saw the ruins though he noticed it was not nearly as ruined as the kingdom the eight had survived in.

"Yes, that is Iacon. It suffered damage but not as much as many other kingdoms of this world. All of the old Kingdoms will be turned into Citadels and if we have to create new citadels for bots we will" Optimus carefully and gently explained. The eight minibots just nodded. They liked the sound of that.

Hide was carefully monitoring things when he just stopped. Optimus noticed. "What is wrong, Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"It sounds like there are bots inside the gates of Iacon" Hide replied, unsure if the bots were friends or rogue foes.

Optimus was a bit puzzled. "Who would be in Iacon? I gave no orders for bots to start working" Optimus replied, concerned as well.

"You nine remain here, I am going to check this out" Hide stated. Optimus and the eight minibots stayed put as hide headed for the gates of Iacon. As the old bot got close, he heard voices. He carefully made his way closer, sincerely hoping that these were friendly voices and not rogue bots. But the voices sounded far off, so, so far, Hide didn't recognize them. He carefully entered the ruined soon to be citadel of Iacon.

Meanwhile, inside the gates, Mirage was working carefully and thorougly with Skyfire and Skipper to entomb each bot that had been left. They had no idea that Hide was wary of the noise in Iacon and was sneaking up on them.

"There" Mirage said, "another bot properly entombed."

"Do you know who that bot was?" Skipper asked, neither he nor Skyfire recognizing the bot.

"No, I don't. Optimus might, but you have to remember, I grew up in Kaon, so I am not likely to recognize this bot" Mirage answered, studying the bot before trying to close the lid for full entombment.

Hide found the three then and drew his weapon before he realized who he was aiming at. Hide quickly put his weapon away when he realized that he was aiming at Mirage and two large Autobots. "What are you three doing here? Optimus gave no order to start this" Hide stated, curious and concerned.

"I came here because I wanted to properly entomb Sentinel and Eliza 1. I couldn't do it on my own and I didn't want Optimus to see what terrible thing had been done to them" Mirage replied. "Once we were finished with that, we just started working on entombing any bots we found including this one." Mirage then pointed to the box they were just about to shut. Ironhide nodded then. Hide figured that if Sentinel and Elita had ended up anything like Onyx and Quartz, it was best Optimus didn't know.

"Well, once you finish with Straightshooter, I need you to come with me" Hide stated, nonchalantly naming the bot they were working on.

"Who?" Skyfire asked, stunned to hear a name.

"That's straightshooter. He was young. I was training him to be a palace guard. The last order I ever gave him was to defend the palace at all cost. It looks like he took my order to spark" Hide stated, a hint of sadness in his voice. Mirage nodded, carefully lowered the lid and then labeled the bot's remains now that they knew who he was.

"Alright, now you three are coming with me as we need to get back" Hide stated matter of factly. Mirage and the others didn't argue. And soon Hide brought the three to Optimus, who was talking with eight minibots. Mirage, upon seeing the eight, recognized only one – winder, as bed had introduced Mirage and Winder at one time.

Optimus looked up at the approaching engines and bots. He recognized his mate in an instant and was a bit confused. Mirage soon rolled up. "I was starting to help entomb bots in Iacon" Mirage stated, the other two backing Mirage up. "And who do you have with you?"

"These eight were found in a special place in Kaon, having survived the attack thanks to a shelter created by Bumblebee before he was assigned to the castle" Optimus replied.

"Welcome, my friends. I know some of you may not recognize me, but my name is Mirage and I am very happy to see all of you" Mirage stated.

"You… you are the Prince of Kaon?" Driftwood asked, stunned.

"I am, but I just am a regular bot, no different from you" Mirage stated.

"But… you are so much bigger than us" Slider blurted out.

Mirage felt bad to hear that. "Size doesn't bother me, outside of my mate, Optimus, all my best friends are minibots, including Bumblebee" Mirage stated, knowing all the older bots would know of bee.

"He lives?" Winder asked.

"Yes, come with us and I will reintroduce all of you, or introduce you as the case may be" Mirage answered. The eight minibots agreed and soon, all were heading back to the underground base. Mirage just hoped Bee remembered these bots as well. They would find out soon enough.


	9. Chapter 9

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus, Ironhide, Mirage and the eight minibots soon drove towards the underground Autobot base while Skyfire and Skipper flew overhead. Mirage could feel that Optimus was not happy about Mirage being out and about in Iacon but said nothing. Optimus was worried as there were still rogue bots around, as not all cons had been captured. The group quietly made their way back to the base.

Once at the base, Skyfire and Skipper quickly went elsewhere, as they knew they were no longer needed. Skipper was curious, but Skyfire carefully led the young one elsewhere. Skipper didn't argue with Skyfire, as the young one respected Skyfire.

Optimus, needing to do something, headed for his office. He wanted to talk with Mirage, but figured that the leader could do in later, and in private. Hide quietly followed behind Optimus, leaving the eight minibots with Mirage.

Mirage looked over the eight minibots. The four young ones were in absolute awe while the four older ones seemed to be relieved. "Are you eight alright?" Mirage asked, wanting to know the truth.

"We are fine, sir" Winder quickly answered, a bit nervous to be speaking with the prince of Kaon.

Mirage realized the eight were nervous. "Please, my friends. I may have been sparked a prince, but I am just a regular bot" Mirage replied gently. He could see the eight were still nervous. Thinking quickly, Mirage privately commed Bee to come to where Mirage was. Bee agreed to come once Mirage explained what was going on.

A few minutes later, Bee came, but not alone. Bee came with Jumper and their three daughters. Winder recognized Bumblebee instantly. "Bumblebee? Is that you?" Winder asked.

"It is, my old friend. I see you found the secret area I created" Bee stated. Jumper and Mirage were a bit confused, but didn't ask.

"I tried to save more, but they either didn't believe me or didn't fit" Winder stated.

"I know you tried your best, Winder" Bee stated.

"Did you really stop because of being assigned to the palace?" Clipper suddenly asked.

"Yes. I as working on it, but on a break, I broke up a bunch of bots attempting to attack prince Onyx and Princess Quartz. After that, I was asked to be a guard to the prince and princess, and the later to their son Mirage. Before I headed to the castle, I asked my friend Winder to try and finish what I started. I didn't know if it would ever be needed but it seems like it was, regrettably."

"Regrettably? But your safe area saved us" Clipper replied.

"Bee was hoping it would never be needed" Winder piped up. Clipper nodded.

"It is good to see you all safe" Bee stated. "And don't fear Mirage or Optimus, as both have embraced minibots with open arms."

"Really?" Clipper asked.

"Yes. Mirage has always welcomed Minibots and only chose minibots to guard him. He now has many minibot friends. Mirage even allowed Jumper and I to bond even though we were both guarding him. Mirage prepared quarters for us, with a nursery included. He also moved Jumper and I from guards to his counsel. You can be sure, Mirage is not a bot to fear" bee answered. And at that, the eight minibots felt more welcome as Mirage led the bots to various quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Bee soon took the eight minicons from Kaon with him to meet other bots, leaving Mirage alone for now. Mirage was happy to see that the eight were safe and knew they would be happy to meet the several other minibots that had been located as well as many other bots. And so, with a heavy sigh, Mirage headed for his mate's office. Mirage figured that Optimus was not happy about Mirage being out and about, even as Jazz watched the little ones. Mirage wanted to get the discussion over with as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Optimus was in his office discussing recent developments with Ironhide and unaware Mirage was on his way in. "I can't believe he did that" Optimus mentioned to Hide.

"You can't believe who did what?" Ironhide asked, trying to clarify which he that the Prime was referring to.

"I can't believe Mirage was out in Iacon. I gave no orders allowing that" Optimus stated.

"You also gave no orders forbidding it either" Hide answered. Optimus looked at his old friend and sighed. It was true. Optimus had left no orders regarding bots being allowed into or forbidden from being in Iacon. "Before you get upset, you should try t figure out why Mirage did what he did. Maybe he felt he had a reason he needed to go there."

"You think so?" Optimus asked. Hide nodded, and just before Optimus could say more, Mirage entered the office. "Mirage?"

Mirage came forward, helm lowered and hoping his mate wasn't mad. "Yes, sir?" Mirage asked, showing his worry by how he addressed Optimus.

"I demand to know why you entered Iacon" Optimus stated, acting like the Prime and not Mirage's mate.

Mirage sighed, but he felt compelled to tell the truth. "I wanted to make sure Sentinel Prime and his dear mate Elita One were properly entombed and I felt that if you saw them in the condition they had been in, it would have deeply affected how you lead as Prime" Mirage answered, not sure if his mate would accept this answer.

Optimus listened as Mirage explained. When Mirage mentioned the Prime's parents proper entombment, Optimus realized that Mirage was just trying to protect and help the Prime. Mirage was worried that Optimus would be upset and Optimus could see it. "Mirage, while I have not made any announcements about Iacon yet, I am thankful that you took it upon yourself to see those you were able to properly entomb properly entombed."

Mirage raised his helm at that. "You aren't mad at me?" Mirage asked, stunned.

"No, my love. For I must confess, I did much the same for Onyx and Quartz" Optimus revealed. In utter relief, Mirage moved to hug his mate, both grateful for what had been done. Optimus held his mate close. Both just hoped the other never found out how the other's parents had been found after offlining. Hide smiled, glad to see the pair reconcile.


	11. Chapter 11

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While bee took the minibots and after Mirage had talked to his mate, Mirage headed for home. He knew the little ones would be elsewhere. Mirage just felt like he needed some time to himself. Having entombed some many bots including Sentinel and Elita had put a lot on Mirage, and the bot felt drained. So, he hoped that when he got home, he would just be able to have some time alone.

Optimus, unaware of how worn down his mate felt as Mirage had blocked the feelings from coming through p, began making plans to revitalize Cybertron and try to return it to what it may have looked like during the Golden age and before the war took over. The only difference was that this time Optimus didn't want a feudal system. He wanted something different. Optimus wanted bots to be free from being "classed" or restricted just because of some silly bot made requirement. He wanted a representative type government to help Cybertron function fully at its best, and so he began to research ways to do just that.

Back in the quarters, Mirage arrived home, tired and not realizing he was low on energon from what he had done. Mirage, seeing that all was quiet, headed for his berth for a nap. He soon made it to the berth and laid down. And while he thought he was napping, he quietly slipped into temporary stasis lock, though no one was aware as of yet. Mirage and Optimus continued what they were doing, unaware that Mirage was in trouble.

Sand blaster soon stopped by the quarters, as she wanted to see how Mirage and Optimus were doing. She approached the door when something felt wrong. Trusting her gut, she use the override code that Mirage had given her in case of an emergency. The quarters were eerily quiet. She knew something was wrong, but wasn't sure just what it was. She carefully moved through the quarters, trying to figure out where the strange feeling was leading her. And at last but not least, she arrived at the berthroom of Mirage and Optimus and the ominous feeling grew stronger. She forced open the door only to see what looked like Mirage sleeping on the bed. But Mirage didn't look right to her to just be sleeping. She knew she had a job to do.

"Sand blaster to Ratchet, come in Ratchet" the femme minibot commed.

"Ratchet here, what's up?" Ratchet asked, sensing something was wrong.

Sand blaster told the medic what she felt and what she found. "I don't think Mirage is sleeping, I think he's in temporary stasis but it will go permanent if not helped" the femme relayed.

"On my way" Ratchet replied and rushed over to the quarters. It was as bad as the femme had described and more. Mirage had a bad virus and a bad energon tank. Ratchet quickly worked to fix the issues. Fortunately, it didn't take long, but now recovery was up to Mirage. Ratchet set up an energon drip. "Please stay here with him, Sand blaster, as I must report this to our Prime and Mirage's mate." The femme nodded and stayed by Mirage's side. She could only hope two things – that a Mirage would come around and that Optimus would come home once the medic told the Prime what had happened.


	12. Chapter 12

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While Sandblaster stayed with Mirage at the quarters, Ratchet headed straight for Optimus' office. Ratchet knew the Prime wasn't going to like hearing this, but Ratchet knew that Optimus needed to know about this. Ratchet soon arrived at Optimus' office. Ratchet went in unannounced as he figured Optimus and hide were the only two in the office. When Ratchet walked in, he saw only Optimus as Hide had gone somewhere else for the moment. "Prime?" Ratchet uttered, finally announcing his presence.

Optimus set aside what he was working on and focused on Ratchet. "Yes, Ratchet, how can I help you?" Optimus asked, unaware that something was wrong with his mate. Optimus felt slightly off, but figured he was just tired.

"When was the last time you checked in with your mate, Mirage?" Ratchet queried, wanting to know. Ratchet needed to know how long it really had been.

"About an hour ago, when he explained to me why he was in Iacon when I gave no order allowing or disallowing it" Optimus answered, telling what Mirage had done in Iacon but Optimus sensed trouble. "May I ask why?"

Ratchet was relieved to hear that it hadn't been too long but still, Mirage was in trouble. "Well. It seems like Sandblaster got a feeling to check on your quarters about 45 minutes ago, like something was wrong. When she arrived, she found Mirage in your berth. At first she thought he was asleep, but something jagged at her that it was more than that. She checked further and realized that he wasn't sleeping, but was in temporary stasis lock. She commed me. It would seem that Mirage picked up a nasty virus while helping entomb bots in Iacon since that is what you said he was doing. It is an old Con virus. I am doing everything I can to help him, but you need to come home. Your bond might be the only thing that we can do to save him."

Optimus was stunned when he heard what the medic said. Optimus didn't want to lose his mate, and so Optimus left quickly and headed home with Ratchet following close behind. Optimus hoped that they could save Mirage.

Meanwhile, back at the quarters, Sandblaster had now been joined by Bumblebee. They both watched as the antivirus and energon drip was going to try and help Mirage. "I hope he lives, Bee" Sandblaster said.

"Me too, Sandblaster, but I have a feeling that it is all up to Primus now" Bee answered, hoping that Mirage did indeed survive this, but prepared if Mirage didn't make it. Only time would tell if Mirage would come back to them.

What no bot realized was that Megatron, while still living and creating the war and wreaking havoc, had planted an old con virus on the remains of Sentinel and Elita One that would attack grounder bots. It wouldn't affect flyers as Megatron didn't want his deadly virus killing cons who mostly flew, hence Skyfire and the other youngling who helped were immune to it. Ratchet, being as old as he was, knew of this dispicable virus and its origins as a con created virus, but it had a very low survival rate and Ratchet had no idea how Mirage had acquired it. Ratchet just hoped they had reached Mirage in time.


	13. Chapter 13

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Ratchet and Optimus made their way quickly back to where Mirage was resting in temporary stasis lock, as both knew Mirage was in dire danger or so it seemed. When they arrived at the quarters and entered, neither was surprised to see that Bumblebee had joined Sandblaster in watching over the out-of-it Mirage. "Any changes?" Ratchet asked, having been gone for a short time to bring Optimus back to the quarters.

"Not much that I've see" Sandblaster replied, not thinking the twitching was necessary to report.

"He had twitched a bit since I arrived, but we assumed that was part of whatever was going on" Bee stated, thinking that Ratchet wanted to hear it.

"How was he twitching?" Ratchet asked, as different types of twitches meant different things at different times.

"Well, his hands were seeming like they were trying to grab onto something" Bee replied and Sandblaster nodded in agreement.

Ratchet relaxed slightly as that seemed like a good sign. "Is that a good sign Ratchet?" Optimus asked, seeing Ratchet had slightly relaxed.

"It could be a good sign, but I would have to deep scan Mirage to be sure" Ratchet responded before thoroughly deep scanning Mirage. Optimus and the others just watched. In the deep scan Ratchet found two things – Mirage's systems were fighting off the virus thanks to his exposure to the Blu Plag and Mirage's systems were heading into an extreme receptive cycle due to the response of his systems to the virus. "Well, it seems like he will be okay."

"Are you sure, Ratchet?" Bee asked.

"Yes, and I will hang another energon drip, as once he recovers, he will need to be fully energized" Ratchet replied.

"Why is that?" Optimus asked, a bit confused.

"Because my deep scan revealed that once he recovers, he will have an extremely high receptive time and will need that addressed by his mate" Ratchet revealed to all in the room.

"Why is his system acting that way?" Optimus asked, seeing that bee and Sandblaster were leaving as they knew everything would be okay.

Once the two minibots left, Ratchet answered Optimus, "Because his systems respond differently since he has had the blu plag twice an survived both times." Optimus merely nodded. He just hoped his mate would return to the Prime once Mirage recovered. Ratchet set up and the energon drip before leaving himself, leaving a very worried Prime watching over Mirage. Now, they all had to wait until Mirage woke from his temporary stasis lock.


	14. Chapter 14

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Optimus sat quietly near the berth as he waited for the energon drip to finish and Mirage to finally wake up for good. Optimus commed all those who were watching the little ones and updated them on what had occured. The various babysitters appreciated the update and agreed to watch the sparklings longer. Optimus relaxed slightly at that, as it meant he and his mate had time before they had to get the little ones.

Soon, Mirage started rousing, his systems having beaten the virus. Optimus noticed the movement and hoped it was a good sign, though it could be like the six other times Mirage appeared to rouse only to not come around just yet. But as Optimus watched, this time started being different. Mirage's optic came fully online, though Optimus instantly recognized that Mirage's optics looked as if Mirage was highly receptive, just as Ratchet had stated. "Are you okay, love?" Optimus asked, hoping this time, Mirage was truly coming back online.

Mirage moaned before a soft whisper left his lips. "Need you….so badly, my beloved" Mirage whispered softly, though Optimus heard it. Optimus was not only happy that Mirage was back, but Optimus was also falling under the spell of the powerful hormones Mirage was releasing. Optimus wanted for Mirage to recover a bit longer before Optimus took Mirage to their bedroom and satiated Mirage's intense need and desire.

Meanwhile, as Optimus was taking care of Mirage's needs, most of the minibots who had watched over Mirage were watching the precious little ones of Mirage and Optimus' family. Bee and Jumper had Peacekeeper and Flasher while some of the others had the others. Bee had made sure to take the two oldest because Bee already had sparklings and so didn't want to take on too much. And so while Mirage and Optimus were busy, Keeper and Flasher helped take care of the femme minibots.

"How come they are so small?" Flasher asked innocently as he carefully held one of the little femmes.

"They are smaller than you and your siblings be cause they are minibots. Minibots were created to be smaller" Jumper answered gently. Flasher nodded carefully, being very gentle with the little femme he held. Even though Flasher could be impulsive at times, it was at times like this that it showed he was also a very careful and gentle sparkling.

"Remember, Flasher, mom taught us that all bots were created for different purposes. No one is a mistake" Keeper added, making Bee smile. He knew Keeper and Flasher would grow up to be such good bots as Mirage was already teaching them so well. Bee and Jumper didn't mind watching Keeper and Flasher at all.


	15. Chapter 15

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

While bee and his mate continued watching Peacekeeper and Flasher while the other minibots watched the other sparklings, Mirage soon woke after the session he and Optimus had had, and found himself wrapped in the loving arms of his mate. Optimus seemed really tired and his spark seemed to be filled with worry, at least as far as Mirage could tell. Mirage tried snuggling close to his mate, but Optimus didn't rouse. Mirage was worried, but he wanted to see if Optimus was in trouble or just deep in recharge.

Mirage tried a few different techniques to try and rouse Optimus, but all of them failed and the large bot didn't wake at all. Mirage tried scanning his mate. While not trained like Ratchet, Mirage could at least see if there was anything of concern. Thankfully there wasn't, as far as Mirage knew. Mirage wasn't sure what to think, as he didn't realize that his mate was once again inside the Matrix of leadership. Hoping it was the right thing to do, Mirage snuggled next to his mate, awaiting for Optimus to come back around.

It was several more hours before Optimus finally came out of the Matrix induced deep slumber that he had slipped into. Mirage was right next to the Prime attempting to rest, but Optimus could tell something was greatly bothering Mirage. "Love?" Optimus asked suddenly, startling Mirage, who had been dozing.

"Yes, beloved?" Mirage answered, worry obvious in his voice. Not being able to have roused his mate earlier was still bothering the illusionist. Mirage had forgotten that Optimus could do such a thing.

"What worries you so, my sweet?" Optimus asked, wanting to know. Mirage told of what had happened when Mirage tried to wake Optimus several hours ago and how it made the illusionist feel. Optimus felt bad when he heard what Mirage told the Prime. "Love, I had gone into the Matrix for wisdom about rebuilding our world. I am sorry I worried you, my love. I just wanted to make sure I make good decisions regarding the rebuilding of Cybertron."

Mirage listened as Optimus spoke and now realized what had gone on and most likely why Optimus was worried. "I forgive you, my love. I know you only want what's best for everyone." Mirage then snuggled close. Optimus embraced his mate closely, happy to have not lost his mate to yet a different virus. Both seemed to realize that they had time before they needed to round up the little ones. For now, they would enjoy this precious and rare time with just each other.


	16. Chapter 16

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Several days after Mirage recovered from the virus he had been infected with, Mirage noticed something strange – Optimus wasn't waking up like he was supposed to. Mirage was extremely worried, as Mirage had just recovered from a nasty virus. Optimus tried rousing Optimus, but all Optimus would do was moan. Mirage scanned to see if Optimus was going into the Matrix like he had previously. Nope, Optimus was out cold and Mirage had no idea why.

Quietly and without moving too much, Mirage commed for a medic. Ratchet answered, "Ratchet here" the medic responded upon getting pinged.

"Ratchet… it's Mirage. Something seems wrong with Optimus" Mirage informed the medic.

"Well he has been working pretty hard these last few days, maybe he is just tired" Ratchet suggested.

"No, that can't be it as he would have done more than just grunt at me when I tried to rouse him" Mirage answered.

Ratchet wasn't too concerned yet. "Maybe he is deep in the Matrix again,"

"I tried checking for that. He isn't doing that…" was as far as Mirage got before he was interrupted by the mosey medic.

As Ratchet listened, he then remembered something – Mirage had recently been very ill. "I'll be right there" Ratchet answered, hoping against hope that Optimus had not caught the deadly disease that Mirage had barely managed to fight off. What it really was would darn near give Ratchet a spark attack.

Ratchet soon arrived at the room. It was quiet as Mirage had sent their young ones to safe sitters. Mirage led the old medic back to the berth area. Ratchet scanned Optimus and found a few things – one, Optimus was more than sleeping 2, Optimus was not in the Matrix, and 3, Optimus was dangerously low on energon. Mirage just watched, hoping Ratchet could fix this and that Optimus would return to his normal self. Ratchet then performed a deeper scan. Optimus was in double trouble – he had caught the virus and was sparked. "Is he going to be ok?" Mirage asked, seeing that Ratchet had been silent.

"We need to get him to the med bay ASAP, as we could lose him if he isn't treated" Ratchet stated, trying to drag the heavy, "out of it" Prime to the med bay. Mirage just hoped that Optimus would come back to the illusionist. Mirage didn't want their sparklings to be orphans. All Mirage could do now was pray and wait.


	17. Chapter 17

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage followed as Ratchet and a few others dragged Optimus to the med bay. Mirage knew Optimus was in rough shape, but this was way worse than Mirage had thought. For Mirage, the only good thing was that all their precious little ones were elsewhere, as that would make dealing with this easier. Mirage would have helped carry his mate, but Ratchet refused, sensing something about Mirage, though what Mirage had no idea.

Once the bots hit the med bay, Optimus was put on drips and other machines to help the Prime fight this virus. Mirage just watched until Ratchet distracted him. "Mirage, since you are bonded to Optimus and You are the king of Kaon, you will need to be the temporary Prime until Optimus returns to us" Ratchet informed Mirage.

"Me? Prime? Why me?" Mirage asked, having missed most of what Ratchet had said. Mirage's processor was racing in a million different directions.

Ratchet was going to go off on Mirage, when one of the other bots who had helped carry Optimus in spoke.

"Mirage, sir, you need to be Prime until Optimus returns to us or the Matrix leaves him and chooses another. It is so decreed" The older bot said.

"Where is this decreed?" Mirage asked, not sure.

"In the annals of the Primes. If a Prime becomes incapacitated for any reason, if he or she has a mate, the mate will take over until such a time that the current Prime returns or the Matrix chooses a new bot" the older bot stated respectfully, as the older bot had been one of the few older bots from Kaon that had managed to survive.

"And what if I don't want to do this?" Mirage asked, worried about his mate.

"You will have to designate someone to act as Prime who will make decisions like Optimus would" the older bot stated.

Mirage sighed. He knew of no bot that processed things like Optimus, the closest being Mirage himself. Reluctantly and seeing no other choice, Mirage accepted this fate. "Fine, but I do this under protest" Mirage stated.

The others nodded and all but Ratchet and the out-of-it Optimus soon left. Mirage wasn't worried about leading, as he was once the Prince of Kaon, but this whole Prime thing was new. Mirage just hoped and prayed that Optimus would survive the virus and be able to return to his usual roll. Until then, Mirage knew he had his work cut out for him.


	18. Chapter 18

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage wanted to remain in the med bay with his sick mate, but Ratchet wouldn't allow it, and after a scan of Mirage, Mirage knew why – the king of Kaon and temporary Prime was sparked. Mirage, deciding it would be best, commed Bee as Mirage headed for the office of the Prime. "What's wrong, my prince?" Bee asked, not sure why Mirage was coming.

"I need some assistance. Optimus is sick and in the med bay. I am temporary Prime and I feel like I have no clue what to do" Mirage quietly commed.

Bee listened as Mirage spoke. "I can only offer some counseling right now, as Jumper is sleeping and our daughters need to be watched" bee answered.

"I understand, my old friend. Hide is waiting for me at the office" Mirage responded.

"He could give you much better counsel than I, as he has served under several Primes. My counsel to you would be to seek what information you seek from Ironhide" bee offered.

Mirage had forgotten about that. "Thank you, my old friend. I will do that" Mirage replied.

"And I will come Sandblaster and her two friends to come help you as well" Bee stated, knowing Mirage felt better with the minibots guarding the bot.

"Thank you, my old friend, and please, let them know that they are not required to come" Mirage commed back.

"Knowing them, they would come guard you regardless, as it was Sandblaster who found you sick last time" bee answered. Mirage acknowledged bee and then ended the comm. Mirage felt better knowing that his close friends would have his back.

Mirage soon made his way into the office of the Prime, where Ironhide had been waiting for Optimus to return. "Hi Ironhide" Mirage stated, since the two were alone.

"What are you doing here, Mirage? Where is Optimus?" Hide asked, greatly concerned. It wasn't like Mirage to just show up without Optimus. Something was definitely up, at least in Hide's mind.

"Optimus is very sick and in the med bay. Right now, he can't be Prime. *sighs* I as his mate am temporary Prime until Optimus returns or the Matrix chooses another. Please, teach me what you know about the Primes and then I will allow you to go be with Optimus" Mirage offered up.

Hide was stunned but didn't let it show. Mirage received a concise report about some of the things a Prime did and was in charge of. And just as Hide finished his brief report, three minibots showed up -Sandblaster and her two mech friends. "We will guard Mirage if you need to go, sir" Sandblaster stated. Hide nodded, appreciating the smaller bots and the opportunity to go to the med bay to see Optimus. Hide also hoped Optimus survived. Only time would tell.


	19. Chapter 19

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Sandblaster, Spector and Red Tide soon made their way to the office of the Prime, having been partially updated by Bee about what was going on. "Nice to see you, Sidewinder" Spector said, unaware the femme had changed her name.

"Actually, I go by Sandblaster now" she carefully replied. She had a good reason as to why she had changed her name.

"What was the reason for the name change?" Red Tide asked gently, very curious. it was not often bots changed designations.

"I recently learned from an extended relative that I was named Sidewinder because my parents thought I was a brat and a snake in the grass, so to speak. Not liking the name anymore, I changed it" she explained to them.

"I can understand the desire to change a name after learning that" Spector gently replied.

"I'm still the same bot, just a different name" she stated, unaware that Mirage had heard the conversation at that point. Mirage just smiled seeing the three.

"And still very much welcome here" Mirage interjected, surprising the three. "All three of you are very much welcome. Please come in as we have some things to discuss." Although all three were caught off guard, the cane into the office to be updated by Mirage about the bizarre circumstances that had just occurred.

Once all three were updated, they gladly agreed to watch over Mirage. "Are you three certain that you are willing to do this?" Mirage asked, not wanting to force the bots to do something they didn't want to do.

"We do this willingly" Sandblaster replied.

"For you see" Spector started, before Red Tide finished.

"You accepted us first and brought us into your family. Your family is our family and that family deserves to remain safe" Red Tide finished.

"Thank you, thank you my friends. Now, Spector, I want you to go back to my quarters and help Jumper and Bee with the little ones. Red Tide and Sandblaster, I want you here at the office" mirage stated. Spector soon left to help out back home, while Red Tide and Sandblaster talked to each other in a secret language the two had learned used to be the old minibot language, but had nearly been lost due to the feudal system Cybertron used to have. Mirage was a bit worried when he couldn't understand them. Soon enough, Red Tide stayed in the office while Sandblaster went out to watch the door.

Mirage looked confused at Red Tide. "What is wrong, Mirage, sir?" Red Tide asked.

"It concerned me when you and Sandblaster talked and I couldn't understand what you were talking about" Mirage answered.

"Mirage, sir, Sandblaster and I recently learned that minibots used to have their own language. We have been practicing with each other. It is not an intuitive language, but we are willing to teach it to you, your minibot friends, and Optimus if you wish" Red Tide explained.

Mirage felt better, realizing that they weren't trying to hide things from him. "I take it to be like seekerese. Jazz taught me the basics of that so I could talk with Wingspan. If you are willing to teach it, I would love to learn your language. I guess I just never realized how many bot languages were out there." Red Tide nodded and got to work guarding Mirage while Mirage worked on paperwork. Mirage could only hope Ratchet could save Optimus. For now, Mirage had an important job to do.


	20. Chapter 20

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

In the med bay, Ratchet was working hard, hoping that his hard work along with Primus would restore the extremely sick and sparked Optimus to good health. Hide watched closely as Ratchet ran energon lines and hooked up various lines to the various parts of the out-of-it Prime's systems. Hide had no clue where most of the lines were going, save one – the one likely where the sparklings were growing. "How is he, Ratchet?" Hide asked, grave concern in his voice. Hide wanted – no needed to know.

"I am doing all I can to save him and the little ones, but this is a very delicate and dangerous situation. This virus is so rare that it is unknown if the treatments for it will just treat it and not kill the developing sparklings as well" Ratchet replied, knowing Hide knew a little bit about these things, as Ratchet had taught Hide what seemed like eons ago, when Hide became the guard for Optimus.

Hide nodded. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Hide asked, not liking that he felt helpless.

"I'm not sure, Hide. Optimus is really, really sick" Ratchet stated.

Hide nodded and then thought of something. "Is this the virus Mirage just had? The one he just recovered from?"

"Yes, but Mirage was not sparked when I treated him" Ratchet retorted. Ratchet wasn't exactly sure where Hide was headed with that thinking.

"But don't you think his systems might have some kind of Antiviral that might help Optimus kick this virus?" Hide asked, wanting to find hope wherever it may lie.

"But that could expose Optimus to even greater danger, as remember Mirage had survived the Blu Plag twice" Ratchet stated angrily.

"But maybe if you looked at Mirage's systems, you could develop something that might save our Prime" Hide offered up. Hide was trying to be an optimist.

Ratchet sighed. "It might…but it also might kill him and the sparklings" Ratchet stated. He was a to the point bot, even if that point sounded terrible.

"But I think it would be worth looking at considering Mirage has been sparked numerous times successfully and has survived these viruses" hide replied.

Ratchet sighed. Hide did have a point. "I have some of Mirage's antiviral fluids saved in my lab. Have First Aid run them and see" Ratchet stated, still working hard. Hide did as asked, both hoping this might work to save Optimus.


	21. Chapter 21

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Seeing the Ironhide was with the out of it Prime and Aid was also around, Ratchet decided to take a sample of Mirage's antiviral programming and look at it closer. Ratchet wasn't sure that this would help, but he felt he needed to try something. In the medical lab, Ratchet studied the programming, but it was getting difficult as this was getting beyond his skills. And seeing that a second opinion might help, Ratchet called a bot named Perceptor to come to the med lab.

Perceptor soon arrived. "You commed, Ratchet?" Perceptor asked, curious as to why he was asked to come to the med bay lab.

"Yes. You see, I have a sample of Mirage's antiviral programming and coding, but studying it it getting beyond my medical knowledge. I wanted a second opinion. You see, our Prime is sick and Mirage is acting Prime. Hide suggested I look at Mirage's ability to survive viruses to see if it will help Mirage's mate and Our Prime, Optimus" Ratchet answered.

"Any complications I should know about?" Perceptor asked, not liking surprises.

"Yes, our Prime is sparked, so we have to give him something that will kill the virus but not kill or harm Optimus or the little ones" Ratchet revealed.

"You ask for a difficult thing, Ratchet. I can't guarantee that what comes of this won't harm the sparklings or possibly Optimus, our Prime" Perceptor stated.

"I just wanted to study this to see if their was a chance to safely use it. If it is unsafe, I will have to find another way to save our Prime and the sparklings he carries" Ratchet replied.

"Alright, as long as you aren't so set on this being a perfect miracle cure all, I will help you" Perceptor responded.

"Thank you" Ratchet answered and both bots got down to work, studying the sample and hoping that they might find help this way. If they would was anyone's guess.

Meanwhile, Mirage was doing his best to be acting Prime, but he was tired of being away from his mate and his babies. And while he knew he couldn't see his mate right now, he headed for home, making it clear that unless it was an emergency, he was not to be contacted for the next eight or so hours. Bots agreed and the minibots helped escort Mirage home. He just hoped a cure could be found for Optimus. Little did Mirage realize, a breakthrough would soon be made that might save the Prime. All Mirage could do now was hope and pray.


	22. Chapter 22

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Perceptor and Ratchet worked hard, studying the sample that Ratchet had saved from Mirage and his illness bout. Ratchet sometimes just watched as Perceptor poked and prodded at the sample in various ways. The pair worked hard and soon, came up with an injectible solution that might save the Prime. The problem was that they weren't sure if it would harm or kill the sparklings. They really didn't have time to test it thoroughly either, as Optimus was running out of time. "I think this is the best we can do" Percy stated, handing the special needle and liquid to Ratchet.

"I hope it will not only save our Prime, but also not kill the sparklings he carries" Ratchet replied, taking the precious needle and syringe filled with liquid.

"Only way to know is to give it" Percy stated before leaving, as his part was complete. Now all was up to Ratchet and the created special liquid.

Ratchet headed back to the med bay, comming Mirage at the same time. Ratchet wanted Mirage there before even trying this whole thing. When a Ratchet finally arrived at the med bay, not only was Mirage there, but also hide and the mini bot Sandblaster. "You said you have a development, Ratchet?" Mirage asked, sounding more like a Prime than usual.

"I do. Perceptor and I created this special liquid out of a sample that was saved when Mirage last was sick. We were not able to test it on a bot yet, as so little was able to be made, so we don't know exactly what it will do, but we believe it will give our Prime the best chance of surviving" Ratchet explained.

"And what about the sparklings he is carrying?" Mirage asked, worriedly.

"I wish I could say for sure that it won't harm them, but I can't. But the thing is, I feel that this med's benefit to Optimus is worth the possible risk to the sparklings. Besides, if we don't do something soon, we may lose them all" Ratchet stated.

Mirage sighed. He hadn't wanted to hear that, but he understood. Ratchet looked to Mirage. "Do what you must, I refuse to lose my mate" Mirage stated firmly. He trusted the medic and Percy. Ratchet nodded and administered the special liquid to Optimus. If it would work and work without harming the developing sparklings, no one knew, but all hoped and prayed that this created liquid would save Optimus and not hurt the developing sparklings. Only time would tell.


	23. Chapter 23

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Ratchet and the others watched as Optimus' systems reacted to the injected serum of sorts. Ratchet had no idea if this would work, but nothing else he had tried had done any good. Mirage was quietly frantic, pulsing love to his mate and hoping this experiment would not leave their sparklings as orphans. The minibots stood by, close to Mirage, while Hide stood off a little ways, hoping this didn't cost the Prime his life.

Slowly, Optimus' systems started to react. Ratchet and Mirage were the first to notice, but both were concerned by what they observed or felt. "Ratchet, I think we are losing him" Mirage stated suddenly, not liking what he felt.

"Please, Mirage, give it a little more time. We almost lost you and then you bounced back, but it took a bit" Ratchet replied, hoping to calm the anxiety in the room. Mirage merely nodded. He didn't like this but all he could do was hope, pray, and be patient. The others said nothing, not wanting to increase the already stressful situation.

About half an hour later, Optimus seemed to be waking. Mirage was hopeful as were the others, but Ratchet was still concerned, as Ratchet had no idea if this solution would harm the Prime or the sparklings the Prime carried. Ratchet then thought of something. "Mirage, I need you to release your spark and call his forth" Ratchet suddenly barked. Mirage, a bit stunned, did as asked and released his spark. Soon, Mirage's spark was floating in mid air, trying to call forth its mate.

And to the amazement of all, Optimus' chest opened and only released the Prime's spark. All knew what that meant – Optimus would survive but in what condition. What no one knew, but Ratchet sensed was that if Mirage hadn't connected sparks, Optimus would wake with amnesia. Thanks to following his instincts, Ratchet unknowingly stopped that from happening.

Shortly after the sparks met, merged and then returned to their owners, Optimus' blue optics came online, and the bot smiled when he saw Mirage. "Love?" Optimus managed to whisper.

"I'm here, my beloved, I'm here" Mirage replied, gently rubbing his mate's face. Optimus closed his optics and just felt, enjoying the soft touches. Ratchet was pretty sure that Optimus was now safe, but the same couldn't be said for the precious life Optimus was carrying. "Is something wrong, Ratchet?"

"I have been scanning the sparklings. I don't like the readings right now, but they do appear to be safe at this time" Ratchet stated, unable to lie.

Mirage sighed. Optimus looked to his mate. "Love, if we are meant to have them, Primus will allow them to continue to grow. If we are not, then Primus had other plans for them already. Please just trust Primus as he knows and does what's best."

Mirage nodded. "It would be very sad to lose them, love, but you are right." Optimus carefully lifted his hand and gently placed it on Mirage's face. Mirage rubbed his face into that hand, happy Optimus had survived. Now the only question was would the sparklings make it too? Only time would tell.


	24. Chapter 24

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

It had been several days since Optimus had recovered from the nasty virus that ravaged his systems, but he was not exactly thrilled that he had been kept in the med bay for these last several days. Hide was there but Mirage was busy elsewhere, which made Optimus even less thrilled about staying in the med bay. "Settle down, Optimus" Hide uttered, knowing Optimus was not happy about all of this.

"But you know as well as I that I have much to do. I am the Prime" Optimus stated, a bit sour as he was in a mood.

"Right now, your job is to recover in hopes that the sparklings developing inside of you live. Mirage is temporary Prime and the minibot friends of Mirage are watching all of your other sparklings" Hide replied, knowing Optimus was in need of Mirage but Mirage was busy at the time being.

Optimus sighed and soon Ratchet came to scan the Prime over. "So, can I leave?" Optimus asked, sounding like himself but also sounding like he needed his mate.

Ratchet scanned the Prime and the developing sparklings. Ratchet wasn't sure just yet. "Not yet, Prime. I want to keep you a bit longer" Ratchet replied, much to Optimus' chagrin.

"Ya might want to comm Mirage to come" Hide said to Ratchet.

"I will see what I can do" Ratchet replied, finished his scans and then left Optimus and Hide alone. Optimus remained quiet. He really didn't like this.

Meanwhile, in the office of the Prime, Mirage was trying to finish a meeting, but other bots wouldn't stop interrupting and talking. Mirage was getting a bit annoyed, but he knew his mate would tolerate this for a bit longer. It didn't take long before Prowl realized that Mirage was about to blow a gasket, much like the Prime would be. "Alright, bots, meeting is over" Prowl spoke up, like he always did when these meetings went too long with Optimus as Prime. All bots except Prowl, Mirage, and Red Tide left.

"Thank you for your assistance, Prowl" Mirage aid, happy for the help.

"You are welcome, Mirage. I've had to do the same for Optimus before. Some bots just don't get when a meeting is over" Prowl replied.

Mirage smiled. "How are Jazz and Wingspan?" Mirage asked.

"Both are doing well, Mirage, thanks for asking" prowl answered.

"If there is nothing further, I'd like you to go home to your family while I go check on mine" Mirage offered up.

"Nothing further, sir, and that sounds good to me" Prowl replied.

"Then you are dismissed" Mirage said and Prowl soon left. Mirage was finally glad he had a break.

"Where are you planning on heading, sir?" Red Tide asked.

"First to the med bay then home. I have a feeling Optimus needs me first" Mirage answered and Red tide nodded. The pair soon headed out for the med as, both hoping things would go well.


	25. Chapter 25

(Please see all previous disclaimers)

Mirage and Red Tide quickly made their way to the med bay. Mirage had a sense his mate needed him, but had really no idea just how needy Optimus actually was. Mirage could only hope that he reached his mate before the feeling grew, as Mirage knew when Optimus got needy, things could get crazy. And Mirage knew no one wanted that.

Soon, though not soon enough to some bots, Mirage entered the med bay. It was only now he felt just how needy his mate was, and it was at a very high level. Mirage headed to his mate. "Optimus?" Mirage asked, announcing his presence, much to Optimus' relief.

Optimus looked up and tried not to moan in desperate need. Optimus was getting close to the point of no return. "Yes love?" Optimus answered almost in a horny haze.

Mirage was greatly concerned to hear how Optimus sounded. Optimus sounded off. "Ratchet, are there any private, sound proof rooms in the med bay where I can help Optimus with his needs?" Mirage asked, wanting privacy for what was needed but not leave the med bay.

"Yes, of course" Ratchet asked and he led Mirage and Optimus to one of the biggest rooms. "Do what you need to, but I want to check you both over afterwards." Mirage nodded and took his mate into the private room. And over the course of the next hour or so, Mirage made sure to take care of his mate's emotional needs with some adult fun, neither realizing that Primus was using this to save the precious sparklings that Optimus carried.

Once the time was up, both Mirage and Optimus appeared, looking like nothing had occurred, but Ratchet knew better. He scanned both upon their re-emergence. Ratchet was shocked to find that not only were Mirage's growing sparklings were safe, but also, Optimus' developing sparklings were thriving as well, and with no appaRent ill effect. Though shocked, Ratchet smiled. "It would seem that now that things are back in order, I can release Optimus from the med bay, though Optimus will have to minimize being too active for a week or so" Ratchet stated matter of factly.

Mirage was relieved to hear that, as was Optimus. Mirage spoke first. "I'm glad to hear the good news, but I do have a question – is Optimus allowed to return to his Prime duties?"

Ratchet thought about it for a bit before answering. "For the first week, Optimus should have someone with him who can assist the Prime. After that, I think he can maintain them on his own as long as he watches out for his growing littles ones" Ratchet answered honestly. Mirage, Optimus, Hide, and Red Tide were all extremely happy to hear that and they soon headed out of the med bay towards the quarters of Optimus and his mate. Optimus and his sparklings would now survive as long as Optimus' family helped him out. And for now, that was the best news of all.


End file.
